Adeus
by Ross House
Summary: Como é que Chandler e os amigos vão reagir ao saber que els está morrendo?
1. Sintomas

**N/A:** A primeira fic trágica e hurt/confort de friends...Um personagem morre,mas por favor,leiam e comentem.

* * *

**Capitulo um: **Sintomas

Ele estava agonizado com a dor insuportável em seu peito.Não iria agüentar mais,isso não estaria acontecendo isso se ele tivesse escutado os seus amigos,mas agora era muito tarde para se lembrar disso..

Agumas semanas atrás...

Chandler e Monica estavam morando em Westchester havia 6 anos até que um dia.

-Chandler!- Berrou Monica saindo do banheiro da nova casa.

Chandler se levantou do sofá da sala e se virou para a Monica,que vinha em á direção parecia brava e preocupada,ela estava de roupão,com o seucabelo quase arrumado e segurava um pacote.

-Que foi?- Perguntou Chandler.

-O que é isto?- Disse a Monica mostrando uma caixa de cigarros.

-Bom...Um pacote de cigarros?- Disse Chandler ficando sem jeito.

-Chandler,a quanto tempo você voltou a fumar?- Disse Monica em um tom um pouco preocupado.

-À algun tempo,mas porque você parece preocupa tanto com isso?Alguns anos você nem parecia ligar tanto assim!- Disse Chandler na defensiva.

-Chandler,você tem 43 anos e sabemos que está mais sujeito aos perigos do cigarro e não quero você continue...- A Monica iria continuar a falar,mas Chandler tossiu muito forte ela fez uma pausa antes de falar algum coisa e se entreolharam.

-Chandler,você está bem?- disse a Monica colocando a mão no ombro de Chandler.

-Acho que sim,por que você acha que eu não esteja...?- Disse Chandler antes de tossir de novo e mais forte ainda.

-Vou trazer um copo de água para você.- Disse Monica indo para a cozinha.

Chandler sentiu mais vontade de tossir antes que pudesse falar de novo,mas para sua felicidade Monica trouxe um copo com água em 1 minuto;Chandler bebeu a água com muita dificuldade e quando terminou,ficou aliviado por ter voltado a respirar já que estava se sufocando com a água...

-Chandler,acho melhor irmos ao médico.- Disse a Monica diretamente e bastante preocupada.

No fundo,ela e ele suspeitavam o que era e por que isso estava acontecendo.

Erika entrou sonolenta.

-Mãe?Papai?Oque vocês estão fazendo?- Perguntou Erika.

-Nada filha,está tudo bem...Volte para a cama,eu e Chandler estamos resolvendo um coisa simples.

-Tudo bem.- Disse Erika voltando para o quarto.

Monica se sentiu um pouco má por está escondendo o problema,mas a filha não poderia saber ainda do que poderia acontecer e o quanto horrivel continuou conversando com Chandler.

-Amanhã vamos ao médico.- Disse a Monica com firmeza.

-Tudo bem.- Disse Canhdler.

-E acho que precisamos ir cedo,ás umas 10 horas.- Disse Monica.

-10 horas?- Disse Chandler que achou meio cedo.

-Não...Ás 10 graus.- Disse Monica tentando suavizar a situação para afastar a idéia do que ela temia.

Eles quase riram com a piada,mas os sorrisos sumiu tão rápido quanto estava preocupada com Chandler,ela achava que ele se sentia mal por está fumando muito escondido...Mas podia ser uma coisa pior!

Logos foram dormir,Monica não conseguiu dormir rápido,não por causa das tosses de Chandler,mas por causa dele mesmo...Ela estava preocupada com a saúde dele.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A: **O que posso dizer,está um pouco ruim,mas vou melhorando...Não sou fã de Mondler,mas a Monica e Chandler se preocupam um com outroi,né?


	2. A consulta

**N/A:** Estou chateado porque muitos brasileiros não tendem a ser fãs de Friends direitos(Como algums exceções como NaylaS2),já os americanos tem 3000 fics de Friends e olha que nem todos fãs americanos de Friends tem computador!E adivinha quem tem que fazer todo o bolo em português como os americanos fizeram?Agrad

* * *

**Capitulo dois:** A consulta

Chandler acordou cansado porque não conseguiu dormir direito,graças as suas tosses...Monica tinha marcado na noite anterior uma consulta com o médico e tamém chamou uma babá para cuidar de Erika e Jack;E depois de tomarem café e receberem a babá,foram rápidos para o médico.

Tudo correu bem até lá,sem trânsito e sem ficar muito tempo na sala de que Chandler foi chamado,ele foi acompanhado com a Monica para o consutório médico e quando entraram,foram falar com o médico.

-Eu sou a Monica Geller Bing e este é o meu marido Chandler Bing,acho que ele está doente.- Disse a Monica.

-Meu nome é James,qual é o problema dele?- Perguntou o médico.

-O meu marido está com tosse e com dificuldade de engolir!- Disse Monica.

Chandler se sentiu um pouco incomodado por não ter falado nada ainda.

-Mas acho que não é nada demais.- Disse Chandler.

-Senhor Bing,o que você faz bastante na sua vida?Fuma?Bebe?- Disse o médico que parecia está tentando adivinhar.

-Eu ultimamente venho fumando bastante.- Disse Chandler.

-Bom,talvez seus pulmões estejam "poluidos",simplesmente pode ser isso...Mas é melhor fazer uma radiografia.- Disse o o médico.

-O que pode ser doutor?- Disse a Monica.

-Pode ser várias coisas: boncoconstrição,cacros ou uma outra doença grave.

Chandler ficou espantado e tenso com as horriveis possibilidades que poderiam está acontecendo com ele e sentiu mais vontade de tossir.

-O que devemos fazer?- Disse a para o médico,Monica estava ficando cada vez mais preocupada.

-Bom,podemos tirar uma radiografia.- Disse o médico seriamente.

-Certo- Disse Chandler seguida de uma tosse.

-Tudo bem.- Disse Monica quase simultaneamente com o Chandler.

-A senhora Geller...Bing,pode esperar aqui.- Disse o médico.

Chandler percebeu que o médico tinha estranhado os últimos nomes dela...Mas o que poderia fazer se ele era um Bing e Monica não tinha mudado o sobrenome dela para simplesmente Bing?Mas no fundo,Chandler gostava mais do sobrenome dela do que o dele...Mas Monica acrescentava Bing depois do sobrenome,quando se apresentava, apenas por respeito ao fato de ser esposa dele.

-Tudo bem.- Respondeu a Monica.

E o médico levou o Chandler para o laboratório para fazer a radiografia.

Monica ficou na sala do médico e ficou pensando nos possiveis resultados,ela não queria que ele morrese tão cedo!Fazia 12 anos que eles estavam juntos,mas casado há apenas 10 anos...Eles não eram velhos ainda e já corriam risco de separarem para sempre!Ela ficou pensando em como reagiria os outros amigos,com certeza ficariam muito preocupados...E seria traumatizante para os seus filhos também.Não queria ficar sozinha,ela precisaria aproveitar o tempo que tinha com Chandler e os outros também precisavam saber dele antes que o pior acontecesse...

Monica aguardou precoupada por uns 10 minutos,logo Chandler e o médico voltaram.

-E como foi?- Dissse a Monica.

-Eu já tirei a radiografia,vai levar um tempo para conseguimos o resultado,quando isso acontecer nós avisaremos.- Disse o médico se referindfo a ele e ao hospital.

-Tudo bem.- Disse a Monica.

Chandler e Monica foram embora de volta para a casa.

-Chandler,eu estava pensando: você gostaria que eu convidasse os nossos amigos para um jantar?

-Quais?- Perguntou Chandler.

-Os inesqueciveis.- Disse a Monica um pouco animada.

-Ah,tudo bem..Mas porque tão de repente?Já convidamos Ross e Rachel para a nossa casa na semanda passada.- Disse Chandler.

-Bom,Ross é meu irmão e Rachel é minha cunhada,pareceu mais um encontro de familía...Eu queria que se juntassemos também com Joey e Phoebe.

-Tudo bem,por que não?- Respondeu Chandler.

Houve um minuto de silêncio e o próprio Chandler quebrou o silêncio.

-Monica,você acha que tenho algo fatal e devo aproveitar enquanto ainda estou bem para outras coisa?- Disse Chandler.

-Bom,Chandler...- Disse Monica um pouco sombria e triste.

-Não se preocupe querida,estou bem...Por enquanto se é que tenho algo.- Disse Chandler dando um beijo na bochecha de Monica.

-Obrigada por acalmar Chandler...- Dissse a Monica animda.

-Ainda podemos convidar eles,não? - Disse Chandler.

Sim,claro.- Disse a Monica.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** O que acham?


	3. O jantar

**N/A:** Tudo bem pessoalUum dia vou traduzir isto para o inglês...Tá certo que boa parte do país nem tem computador,com internet e uma TV a cabo para ser fã de uma série ou de alguma coisa para lerem o que vou escrever,mas eu soube que 38% dos EUAs NÃO é explorado e olha que tem lugares não urbanos e eles tem mais de 3000 fics!Não vou me esforçar muitos nos avisos,porque não adianta se alguém não for entrar,mas tenho dito para quem entrar!

**N/A2: **Me avisem se os personagens estão descaracterizados,ok?E espero que leiam até o fim porque estou tentando melhorar e preciso da ajuda de vocês!

* * *

**Capitulo três: **O jantar

O dia tinha passado rápido e foi ontem que Chandler e Monica foram à consulta,ainda levaria um tempo para o diagnóstico.

Chandler já estava entrando casa,tinha voltado do foi até a cozinha,mas Monica saiu de lá e impediu que Chandler entrasse na cozinha.

-Chandler,Jack e Erika estão tomando lanche na cozinha e acho melhor falamos de sobre aquilo a sós.- Disse a Monica.

-Tudo bem.- Disse Chandler.

-Você esteve bem hoje?- Disse Monica.

-Mais ou menos...Tossi muito e as pessoas do trabalho acharam que eu estava notando alguma coisa errada,sabe?Como se fosse uma intimidação.-Disse Chandler.

-Mas agora você está melhor querido?- Disse Monica.

-Acho que que o local do meu trabalho é meio poluído,mas a nossa casa é mais afasta da cidade...- Disse Chandler.

-Bom,eu já convidei os outros para que devemos contar que você pode está com algum problema?- Disse Monica.

-Com as tosses,seria impossível fingir que não tenho problema.- Disse Chandler com humor.

-Bom,então vamos contar para eles.- Disse a Monica seriamente,mas com pouca vontade rir.

-Bom,podemos ir para a cozinha agora?- Perguntou Chandler.

-Sim.-Disse a Monica.

Algumas horas mais tarde,os seus amigos haviam chegado e foram para a sala.

-Faz tempo que agente não se via cara!- Disse o Joey cumprimentando o Chandler.

-Obrigada por nós convidar de novo,Monica!- Disse a Rachel animada.

-De nada,eu adoro ser uma ótima afitriã!- Disse a Monica,animada também.

-Obrigada por ter me trazido dessa vez mãe.- Disse Emma para para Rachel.

-Obrigada.- Disse a Rachel.

-Faz tempo que eu não via todos vocês!- Disse a Phoebe para todos.

-Estivemos ocupado muito cuidando da Emma.- Disse Ross.

-È,agora que ela já tem 8,não devemos deixar com sozinha com uma babá por muito tempo.- Disse a Rachel.

-Eu não sou tão pequena,mãe!Nãe é papai?- Perguntou Emma para Ross.

-Na verdade,ela quis dizer que você merece mais a nossa atenção.- Respondeu Ross.

-A mesma coisa comigo e com Chandler.- Disse Monica para Phoebe.

-È bom ver todos vocês aqui...- Disse .

Ele de uma forte tosse.

-Tudo bem com você Chandler?- Disse Monica ao mesmo tempo que os outros faziam tecnicamente a mesma pergunta.

-Tudo bem pessoal,estou bem!- Disse Chandler.

Logo Jack e Erika entraram na sala.

-Temos visitas,crianças.- Disse Chandler.

-Oi tio Ross,oi tia Rachel!Oi Emma!- Disse Erika.

-Oi prima!- Disse Emma.

-Oi tios,oi Joey!- Disse Jack.

-E ai garoto,como vai?- Disse Joey tentando chamar atenção de Jack.

-Tudo bem,só estou recebendo deveres de casa meios dificeis!- Disse Jack.

-Bom,acho que eu posso te ajudar nessas coisas,né Chandler?- Perguntou Joey ao Chandler.

-Essa é a minha maior preocupação.- Respondeu Chandler com um bom humor.

Todos riram e Joey tentou fingir que tinha achado graça.

-Bom,vamos jantar agora.- Disse a Monica.

Pouco depois de ter terminado,eles continuaram a conversar.

-Jack,Erika vão brincar com Emma lá na sala!- Disse Monica.

Eles foram correndo.

-Mas não bagucem a sala!- Disse a Monica com um tom um pouco mais alto e se virou para os seus amigos.

-Bom pessoal,temos uma coisa séria para falar!- Disse a Monica.

-O que?- Perguntou todos.

-Bom,eu tenho andado um pouco um mal ultimamente.- Disse Chandler.

-Ah,é por isso que você tem dificuldade de engolir?Eu pensei que era uma competição de engasgo e quase me sufoquei...- Disse a Phoebe.

-Phoebe!- Disse Rachel.

-Explique-nos melhor,Chandler...Ou Monica pode falar isso melhor?.- Disse Ross.

-Bom,eu descobrir que Chandler está fumando de novo.- Disse Monica.

-O que,de novo?- Perguntaram todos.

-E eu estive com tosses e dificuldade de engoli e por isso marcamos uma consulta no médico.- Disse Chandler.

-E então?- Perguntou Rachel.

-È o médico disse que provável que tenho um problema pulmonar por causa do cigarro,eu tirei umas radiografia e terei o diagnóstico daqui alguns dias.- Disse Chandler.

Houve um siêncio por um minuto que logo foi quebrado.

-Chandler,você deveria ter parado faz tempo.- Disse Rachel.

-Porque você continuou fazendo isso?- Perguntou Ross.

-Eu não sei pessoal porque pessoal.- Disse Chandler.

Ele estava ficando um pouco mais nervoso,ele tentava esquecer da possibilidades ruins que poderia acontecer com ele e era mais fácil tranqüilizar só um deles do que 4 ao mesmo tempo e ele nem sabia se a Monica já estava totalmente calma.

-Pessoal,eu nem sei porque isso me aconteceu...Quase todo mundo aqui fumou até maconha,não é?E não aconteceu nada com vocês!Como eu poderia esperar acontecer algo comigo?- Disse Chandler olhando para todos.

-Eu nunca fumei maconha,só fumei cigarro quando tentei se aproximar das minhas colegas de trabalhos.- Disse a Rachel.

-E foi diferente comigo e com a Monica,nós paramos um pouco depois da faculdade,lembra?- Disse Ross.

-Espere,quando foi que eu fumei maconha?- Disse a Monica meio chocada.

-No seu aniversário de 30 anos;Você disse que já tinha fumado!- Disse Ross.

-Mas eu nunca disse que fumei maconha.- Se defendeu a Monica.

-Espere ai Chandler,desdê quando você sabe que eu fumei alguma coisa?- Disse a Phoebe.

-Pela seu passado complexo que ainda não entendi muito bem até hoje...- Respondeu Chandler.

-E só porque eu fazia sexo no colegial,quer dizer que já fumei?Se bem que foi o caso...- Disse Joey que pareceu mei espantado,mas se acalmando rápido.

-Pessoal!- Disse Chandler e todos se viraram para ele e ele continuou.

-Nem sem porque eu fiz essa pergunta...Mas eu sei que eu só tive problemas porque continuei fumar!Vocês são das porcentagens minimas que souberam se livrar do fumo.- Disse Chandler.

-Esperamos que tudo fique bem Chandler.- Disse Monica,apertando a mão de Chandler.

-Nós também.- Disseram os outros.

Continua...

* * *

E então?


	4. Dúvida

**N/a:** Bom,neste capitulo será mais dramático,mas não vai acabar neste...A intenção é suspense sobre o refletimento do Chandler,o que deve deixar alguns Mondler irritado,mas fiquem tranqüilos...Não vai haver um estrago no relacionamentos deles e pelo menos Chandler não vai ficar sozinho e morrer só se é que vai,leiam e veja o que acontece.

**N/A2 **Me avisem se os personagens estão descaracterizados,ok?E espero que leiam até o fim porque estou tentando melhorar e preciso da ajuda de vocês!

* * *

**Capitulo quatro: **Dúvida

A despedidas dos amigos foi tranqüila,mas não rápido e ficou feliz por seus amigos terem desejado boa sorte e terem evitados a possibilidade de mencionar que a doença fosse incurável e que fosse mata-lo;Ele próprio estava assustado com a sabiam que a Monica fez a reunião porque,além de que era para matar saudade, também foi uma precaução para que todos não ficarem chocado se Chandler morrese depois de terem passado muito tempo sem ver tinham que saber e ficar precavidos se Chandler tivesse algum problema.

Monica e Chandler,depois de se despedirem dos outros,mandaram os seus filhos para a cama.E Monica e Chandler também foram para o quarto deles.

-Gostou do jantar,querido?- Perguntou Monica vestindo o pijama.

-Gostei,fiquei feliz em ver eles de novo...O melhor que apesar da preocupação do meu problema,falamos mais de outras coisas,o que foi bom.- Disse Chandler,vestindo o seu pijama também.

-Que bom,Chandler.- Disse Monica.

-Boa noite querida- Disse Chandler dando um beijo na Monica e logo se cobriu.

Monica desligou a luz e também se não conseguia dormir porque estava pensativo e por causa da dor no peito que paracia ter piorado,logo ele chamou Monica.

-Monica,você está acordada?- Perguntou Chandler.

-Hum...Estou,o que foi Chandler?- Perguntou Monica acordadndo.

-Estive pensando,estou preocupado que a doença seja fatal...- Disse Chandler temeroso.

-O que?Mas você me pareceu o mais seguro até agora!- Disse a Monica supresa.

-Eu sei,mas não é bem isso.- Disse Chandler.

-O que é, Chandler?- Perguntou Monica.

Chandler demorou alguns segundos para falar.

-Monica,seu morrer...Você ficará sozinha.- Disse Chandler.

Monica ficou em silêncio,ela sabia dessa possibilidade,mas ela queria que essa conversa nunca chegasse,mas era impossivel,entretanto ela poderia se acalmar porque isso só se concretizaria só se Chandler tivesse mesmo uma doença fatal,o que já era um outro problema que poderia não acontecer.

-Monica,eu não quero que isso aconteca com você...Não quero te abadonar,nem os meus filhos e nem meus amigos...Bom,obviamente não quero deixar este mundo.- Disse Chandler tentando fazer seu conhecido refletimento sarcástico para si mesmo.

Monica não conseguiu fingir graça e respondeu.

-Mas Chandler,isso só acontecerá se você tiver mesmo uma doença fatal,o que ainda não sabemos!- Disse Monica.

-Sim,mas a questão é...Se tenho risco de te abadonar,deveriamos mesmo ficar juntos?-Perguntou Chandler.

-Como assim?- Perguntou a Monica.

-Eu sempre tive problemas em relacionamentos,nós somos incopativeis para ter filhos...Eu tenho medo que tenha estragado vida e seu desejo de ter uma familía!- Disse Chandler cansado de ficar prolongando a fase com a dor no pescoço e deu uma tosse forte e disse logo pára a Monica que estava bem.

-Chandler,só porque você poder morrer,estragaria a minha vida e meu sonho de criar uma familía?- Disse Monica incrédula e um pouco confusa.

-Eu acho que eu fiz você perder tempo comigo tentado ser uma esposa e uma boa mãe!Talves teria sido melhor para você ter casado com o Don ou Richard!- Disse Chandler.

-Chandler,você me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei e olha que eu quase fiz o pedido primeiro;Eu quis me casar com você!- Disse um pouco animada porque achou que a resposta acalmaria ele.

-È, mas o próprio Richard achou melhor eu me casar com você,Joey me ajudou ao dizer que eu tinha uma supressa para fazer o pedido e você quis!Todos me ajudaram!- Disse Chandler.

-E então Chandler,todo mundo quis e apoiou a nossa união!- Disse a Monica.

-Sim,mas você não estaria se incomodando com a minha saúde se tivesse com Richard,estaria tranqüila com ele!- Disse Chandler.

-Não ainda assim estaria precoupada com você e Richard também ficaria preocupado!Não viu como a Rachel e Ross estavam tristes quando sairam daqui?- Disse a Monica.

-Como?- Disse a Chandler.

-Chandler,eu não culpo você ser for morrer...Mas por favor,não pense que se eu tivesse casada com outro,eu não ficaria preocupada com você!Rachel é casada com Ross e ficou preocupado com você,se eu tivesse casada com Ross também ficaria preocupada!- Disse a Monica sem pensar direito por está tensa.

Ela achou que Chandler tinha arragalados os olhos com espanto,tanto pelo tudo o que ela disse quanto qu elae disse no final da frase, para ela e então ela continuou.

-Chandler,eu simplesmente eu me preocuparia com você porque eu amaria muito você mesmo que como amiga!- Disse a Monica.

Chandler não se confudiu,ele entendeu bem que o "amaria como amiga" seria o mesmo que Rachel disse para ele quando ela iria para París,e isso valia muito porque a própria Rachel quase chorou por ele quando se despdiu no jantar;Mas ficou feliz por a Monica ter considerado bem ele,que mesmo que a união dele fosse interropida por uma suposta doença fatal,ela o amaria e pelo menos nunca o culparia...E ainda por cima que ela não deixaria de se preoucupar com ele mesmo que não amasse tanto para ter uma familía.

-Obrigado Monica,fico feliz por não me culpar e que ainda gostaria de mim se não me amasse...Ainda mais se trocasse pelo meu melhor amigo.- Disse Chandler com ironia ao fato de como a Monica usou o Ross como exemplo e ela riu.

-Que bom que você se sente melhor Chandler.- Disse Monica mais feliz dando uma beijo.

E foram dormir.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** Então,acharam que eles iriam querer se separar do nada?Bom,não gosto do Chandler,mas não vejo Monica tratando ele como lixo e nem culpando ele e então ai está o jeito do capitulo...Que mostra que a ainda teria uma amizade entre eles e que eles se importam um com e acho que eu posso ter agradado alguns Mondler e note que tentei usar o humor da série novamente com o engano da Monica em relação ao qualquer forma,atá a próxima!


End file.
